Menatap Bayang Kuncup Daun
by uixalmt
Summary: [Maaf]/Kyuhyun/Kibum/KiHyun
1. Prolog

Matahari musim panas. Sinarnya menerobos melalui jendela kaca. Memberikan kesan cerah sebuah kamar dengan dinding berwarna _baby blue_ bermotif awan putih.

Di salah satu sudut kamar, berdiri lemari kayu yang sengaja didesain hanya setinggi satu setengah meter. Tujuannya adalah agar si pemilik kamar tidak kesulitan mengambil baju-bajunya. Salah satu daun pintunya dipenuhi dengan stiker yang merupakan hadiah dari makanan ringan.

Di samping lemari pakaian, terdapat lemari kaca yang ukurannya sedikit lebih tinggi. Isinya penuh dengan kaset-kaset game dan berbagai peralatan game. Terdapat coretan tak rapi pada bagian bawah lemari kaca. 'Harta Karun GameGyu'.

Di meja nakas yang cukup panjang terpajang beberapa pigura. Satu pigura berisi beberapa anak kecil yang tersenyum lepas di sebuah taman bermain. Satu pigura lainnya berisi dua anak kecil dan sedang duduk di sebuah sofa. Foto lainnya berisi foto keluarga berisi ayah, ibu dan dua anak yang sebelumnya berfoto bersama. Pigura terakhir, berisi foto _close up_ seorang anak sedang tersenyum dengan mata bulatnya yang menatap tepat pada kamera, kedua tangannya membentuk gestur _v-sign_ dan diletakkan pada kedua sisi pipi chubbinya.

Angin berhembus masuk melalui celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka, menerbangkan gorden tipis berwarna putih yang membingkai sisi dalam jendela. Merasakan semilir angin, sang pemilik kamar mulai membuka matanya. Manik cokelat itu perlahan beradar ke sisi samping tempat tidurnya. Bibir mungilnya mulai membentuk senyum ketika menyadari ada sosok lain di kamarnya. Menggeser posisi tidurnya, bocah berumur sepuluh tahun itu perlahan memeluk erat sosok yang dirindukannya.

 _Akhirnya kau pulang, Bummie hyung_.

.

Maaf, aku lagi dalam 'fujoshi mode off', belum bisa melanjutkan ff Confession. Gantinya ini.


	2. Chapter 1

**-Hari ketiga-**

"apa kau sedang membuat ramyeon, Bummie hyung?" kaki mungil itu meloncat-loncat, berusaha melihat apa yang sedang dimasak hyungnya di atas meja dapur.

Kibum, remaja berumur tujuh belas tahun itu mengacuhkan sosok berisik di sampingnya. Dirinya lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan acara memasak. Mengetuk pelan telur, memasukkan isi telur pada panci berisi mie dan kemudian mengaduknya.

"yah! yah! hyung! Jangan diaduk. Kuning telurnya akan tercampur.."

Kembali mengacuhkan, Kibum memilih mematikan kompor meski belum muncul gelembung yang menandakan masakannya sudah matang. Kibum tak menyukai mie lembek, Kibum juga tak menyukai telur setengah matang. Kibum lebih menyukai mie kenyal dengan telur yang sudah tercampur rata dengan kuahnya.

Membawa panci kecil berisi mie ke ruang makan, Kibum meninggalkan eksistensi Kyuhyun yang sedang dalam mode merajuk. Selanjutnya, Kibum mulai memakan makan siang merangkap makan malamnya dalam diam.

Drrrrttt.. drrrtttt..

Handphone yang diletakkan Kibum di sampingnya menunjukkan sebuah panggilan.

"hyung, eomma menelpon. Hyung, ayo angkat. Angkat, hyung" kyuhyun tersenyum sumringah melihat tulisan 'eomma' yang muncul. Satu-satunya yeoja yang dirindukannya. Sangat-sangat dirindukannya.

Kibum hanya memandang datar panggilan jarak jauh itu. Ada niatan untuk mengangkatnya, tapi dirinya sedang malas mengobrol. Namja itu lebih memilih diam hingga deringnya terhenti.

Kibum hendak memasukkan kembali susuap mie ketika sebuah getara telepon kembali terasa.

"tuan Cho? Apa itu appa, hyung?"

Kali ini Kibum benar-benar mengacuhkannya. Perasaan marah yang telah lama bersarang di hatinya membuncah. Mengabaikan uap yang mengepul, Kibum memilih memasukkan mienya yang masih panas ke dalam mulut.

"bagaimana cara menerima panggilannya?" bagaimanapun Kyuhyun hanyalah bocah sepuluh tahun yang belum tau bagaimana cara mengangkat telpon. Apalagi pada benda tanpa tombol seperti milik hyungnya. Seingatnya dulu, handphone milik eomma dan appanya memiliki banyak tombol yang bisa dimainkannya asal.

Kibum akhirnya menggeser tanda merah –menolak panggilan dari appanya- dengan geram. Nafsu makan Kibum menghilang, untuk itulah dia memilih membuang mie yang masih bersisa setengah ke wastafel dan mencuci peralatan yang digunakan.

"hyung, eomma menelpon lagi"

Kali ini Kibum tak mengacuhkan suara itu. Matanya melirik pada handphonenya di meja makan yang kembali bergetar. Mengelap asal tangan basahnya pada kaos yang dikenakannya, Kibum kembali berjalan menuju meja makan. Menatap diam panggilan itu, Kibum ragu untuk mengangkatnya.

"ayo angkat, hyung. Aku merindukan suara eomma" kyuhyun meloncat-loncat di tempatnya berdiri. Dia sungguh tak sabar dapat berbicara dengan eommanya.

Kali ini Kibum memilih untuk menggeser tanda hijau. Namun tak ada keinginan darinya untuk mendekatkan handphone ke telingan.

"yeoboseyo"

Kibum masih diam meski suara sang eomma sudah terdengar dari seberang line.

"eomma~" Kyuhyun mendekatkan mulutnya ke handphone yang digenggam Kibum. Senyum lebar muncul ketika suara eommanya mulai terdengar. "yeoboseyo, eomma. Ini Kyunnie, eomma. Eomma, bogoshippo~"

"Kibum ah. Kau masih disana?"

Kibum meletakkan handphonenya ke dekat telinga "hm"

"kau tak memberi kabar sama sekali sejak tiga hari kepergianmu. Apa kau tau eomma sangat khawatir padamu. Kau seharusnya memberi kabar tepat setelah kedatanganmu.."

Benar. Ini sudah menginjak hari ke tiga semenjak remaja yang barusaja lulus _senior high school_ itu pulang ke rumah lama mereka di Jeongseon. Selama itu pula Kibum memilih mendekam di dalam bangunan sederhana dua lantai tersebut.

"kau sudah makan? Kau tidak mengurung diri di dalam rumah dan terus-terusan makan Ramyeon kan? Agiya, cobalah keluar menyapa tetangga lama kita. Berjalan disekitar sana bisa menyegarkan pikiranmu…"

Kibum membiarkan eommanya hanya melakukan percakapan satu arah. Sorot mata dengan manik sekelam malam itu lebih memilih memandang kosong pada bocah kecil yang sibuk berlarian dihadapannya. Kaki telanjang nan mungilnya melangkah ringan, senyumnya begitu cerah tanpa beban. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit menyanyikan lagu yang tenar di tahun 2009 an. Langkahnya terkadang terhenti, ketika dia mengingat gerakan _dance_ dari lagu tersebut. Meski Kibum lupa siapa penyanyinya, tapi dia ingat teman-teman sekolahnya dulu sering memplesetkan lagu berjudul inggris itu menjadi _'mianhae-mianhae'_.

"Kibum, kau mendengar eomma?"

"hm" jawaban singkat ini berasal dari Kibum.

"kyu juga mendengar eomma" bocah kecil bernama Kyuhyun itu sudah berhenti berlari. Kaki mungilnya kini mencoba menaiki kursi yang masih terlalu tinggi untuknya. "eomma, eomma tak merindukan, Kyunnie? Eomma kapan pulang?"

"lusa eomma akan kesana bersama appa"

"eomma kesini? Bersama appa?" mata Kyuhyun berbinar, dia kembali berlarian mengelilingi meja makan mengungkapkan kebahagiannya. "yeah..appa dan eomma pulang.."

Sedangkan Kibum hanya mampu mengepalkan tangannya meluapkan emosi. Dia tidak ingin mendengar nama panggilan itu, terlebih melihat wajahnya. Seharusnya eommanya tau itu, tapi kenapa wanita yang paling disayanginya itu jusrtu membawa serta laki-laki tersebut pada kepulangan mereka tahun ini?

"Kibum," sang eomma menarik nafas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya pelan "ini sudah sangat lama semenjak kejadian itu. Kau perlu mencoba membuka diri kembali. Lupakan yang lalu dan menataplah ke depan"

Dalam hati Kibum membenarkan kalimat eommanya. Kibum menyadari dirinya sudah mencoba melupakan semua yang terjadi dan melanjutkan hidupnya. Kibum merasa semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja setelah kepindahan mereka lima tahun yang lalu ke Seoul. Meski belum berhasil melupakan semuanya, tapi Kibum berhasil menguburnya. Mencoba tak mengungkitnya.

Hidup Kibum sudah mulai terusik kembali. Sejak kapan? Kibum mencoba mengingat ketika matanya tanpa sengaja beradu pandang dengan mata polos milik adiknya. Benar, itu terjadi setelah dia bangun pada pagi pertamanya di rumah lama mereka. Lebih tepatnya di kamar adiknya.

.

.

Chapter 1

Garis Imajiner

.

 **-Hari pertama-**

Kibum masih malas membuka matanya. Bukan hanya karena kantuk, tapi juga karena sorot matahari dari balik jendela dan langsung menghadap kasur tempatnya berbaring. Tubuhnya juga masih pegal setelah perjalanan hampir tujuh jam yang ditempuhnya kemarin malam.

"bummie hyung, annyeong~"

Kibum mulai meragukan pendengarannya, meski pada dasarnya dia bukanlah tipe orang yang tidak percaya pada diri sendiri. Menggerakkan matanya yang masih berat, Kibum mencoba menatap pantulan sinar matahari dari balik jendela. Begitu terang hingga membuatnya mengernyit silau.

Dari cahaya begitu terang itu, sebuah bayangan mulai muncul. Semakin lama semakin jelas. Bayangan seorang bocah yang sedang duduk di atas perut Kibum. Mengucap salam dengan senyuman sehangat matahari.

Kibum tidak ingin meragukan penglihatannya sekarang. Dia ingin mempercayainya. Bahwa makhluk di hadapannya sungguh nyata. Bahwa segala rasa sakit bertahun-tahun ini hanyalah mimpi. Bahwa yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah dirinya yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun dan barusaja terbangun dari mimpi panjangnnya.

Tapi logika Kibum seolah menyadarkannya. Meski makhluk berwajah polos di hadapannya mampak terlihat sangat nyata. Perbedaan besar tubuh diantara mereka berdua adalah bukti yang tak bisa disangkal.

Menerima harapan, mimpi kosong dan logika, hati Kibum bergemuruh. Dia merindu pada sosok separuh hidupnya. Ingin memeluk meski kenyataannya hanya gumpalan udara yang mampu dia rengkuh. Tak ingin terbangun meski semuanya terlihat seperti harapan bodoh yang tidak mungkin menjadi nyata.

Maka Kibum pada akhirnya hanya bisa terdiam.

.

.

Tbc

.

Hati-hati: ini cerita _slice of life_ yang membosankan, alurnya sangat lambat dan aku akan dengan seenak jidat melakukan flashback. Mohon diperhatikan keterangan waktunya.

Super junior comeback. Setelah melewati beberapa tahun yang sulit, dan mungkin puncaknya adalah pemboikotan kemarin. Keadaan sudah mulai membaik sekarang. Aku ikut bahagia melihat kegilaan-kegilaan mereka di SMT Tokyo kemarin. Terimakasih untuk semua ELF. Mari terus mendukung SJ. Jangan lupa ikut vote di twitter (akunnya running man), agar SuJu bisa tampil di RM.

-Happy Saturday night-


	3. Chapter 2

**-Hari kedua-**

"hana..dul..set..net.." kaki kecil itu melangkah, manampaki satu-persatu anak tangga dirumahnya. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya dua hari ini. Bermain game? Kyuhyun bisa saja melakukannya. Kyuhyun sangat rindu dengan kekasih _portable_ nya itu. Tapi dia tidak ingin membuat takut _hyung_ nya. Ingat, dia hantu, benda yang dipegangnya akan terlihat melayang bagi orang biasa.

"hyung!" senyumnya kembali sumringah melihat satu-satunya hyungnya sudah bangun dan keluar dari kamarnya. Langkah kakinya dipercepat untuk mencapai ujung atas tangga. Menghampiri Kibum.

"hyung, ayo bermain diluar. Aku bosan dirumah terus" mulutnnya mengerucut. Anak sepuluh tahun itu memang sedang sangat bosan. Sangat menjengkelkan harus tinggal di dalam rumah dan-

Kibum berjalan menuruni tangga.

-sendirian. Kibum hyungnya tak bisa melihatnya, dia jadi tidak punya teman main.

Memutar tubuh seratus delapan puluh derajat, Kyuhyun kembali menuruni tangga. Mempercepat laju kakinya untuk bisa mengajar langkah malas sang hyung. Berhenti dua anak tangga di bawah anak tangga yang dipijaki Kibum. Langkah Kibum berhenti. Kyuhyun mencegat Kibum. "hyung, aku boleh bermain di luar?"

Menggeser langkah kakinya ke kiri, Kibum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk turun.

Kyuhyun ngambek. Kibum sungguh mengabaikannya. Berlari menyusul Kibum ke kamar mandi

"hyung, kau sungguh tak melihatku?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil menatap kaca kamar mandi. Pantulan Kibum yang sedang menggosok giginya ada disana.

Kibum diam, memilih untuk berkumur dan membersihkan sikat giginya.

"hyungiiieeeee…" Kyuhyun bahkan menarik-narik ujung baju Kibum ketika remaja dingin itu beranjak keluar kamar mandi.

Namun Kibum tak memberi respon sama sekali.

"Bummie hyung sungguh tak ingin bermain denganku?" Kyuhyun memasang tatapan anjing terbuangnya di hadapan Kibum. Satu jurus yang selalu ampuh digunakannya untuk meluluhkan hati sang hyung. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

Kibum hyungnya sungguh keterlaluan. Kyuhyun itu benci kesepian. Bocah sepuluh tahun itu jadi membayangkan kalau selamanya dia harus bermain sendiri. Dia takut. Matanya mulai berkaca.

Kyuhyun berlari, melewati Kibum yang ada di dapur, menggeser pintu kaca yang menghubungkan sisi dalam rumah dan taman belakang dengan kasar. Kyuhyun kemudian berjongkok di tengah taman, mencabut rumput liar kering yang tumbuh dibelakang rumah.

"kibum hyung menyebalkan!" mulutnya semakin mengerucut. Satu liquid berhasil lolos dari ujung matanya, "Kibum hyung tidak sayang lagi sama Kyunnie" masih dengan kegiatannya mencabut rumput dengan tangan mungilnya, Kyuhyun mengelap kasar airmatanya "aku benci Kibum hyung".

"aku merindukanmu"

Kyuhyun menghentikan segala kegiatan bentuk merajuknya. Mata polosnya bergulir ke sumber suara.

Suara yang berasal dari Kibum. Hyungnya yang sedang duduk di ayunan sambil menatap langit. "apa kau bahagia disana?" Kibum memberi jeda "jangan menangis. Kau tau aku tidak pernah bisa melihatmu bersedih"

Isakan mulai muncul. "Kibum hyung, aku ingin kau bisa melihatku, mengomel padaku, melarangku melakukan ini itu." Satu isakan kembali terdengar. "aku merindukan pelukanmu.." Kyuhyun menangis keras. Ingus terus keluar dari lubang hidungnya. Tangannya sibuk mengsusak matanya yang semakin perih seiring semakin derasnya air mata yang mengalir.

Kibum tak bergeming, hanya menatap diam sosok yang disayanginya sedang meraung dalam tangisnya. Airmatanya sudah diam-diam sudah merangsek keluar. _Apa sungguh ini nyata?_

.

.

Chapter 2

Jangkauan

.

 **2007**

Seorang anak berusia tujuh tahun dengan gerakan kasarnya memetik bunga Mugunghwa di taman belakang rumahnya. Tubuhnya kadang sedikit terhuyung karena tangannya kesulitan mengambil paksa bunga itu dari tangkainya. Mulutnya masih senantiasa mengerucut dengan lelehan airmata yang mulai keluar dari mata sewarna caramel miliknya.

"Kyunnie.." nyonya Cho memegang pundak sang anak, menggiringnya agar menjauh dari bunga yang selama ini dia tanam dan rawat. Tapi jelas bukan tanaman itu yang dia khawatirkan. "agiya..dengarkan eomma"

Kyuhyun menyentak tangan eommanya. Semakin dibujuk dirinya akan semakin merajuk. Itu tipikalnya.

"Kyuhyunnie.." sekali lagi dirinya mencoba mengambil perhatian anak bungsunya. Mengarahkan tubuh mungil itu untuk menghadap dirinya yang sedang berjongkok.

Kyuhyun menunduk. Eommanya memanggil dengan sebutan 'Kyuhyun' itu berarti eommanya sungguh sedang ingin diberi atensi. "Bummie menyebalkan, eomma.." saudara kembarnya itu memang sangat menjengkelkan. Semenanya melarang Kyuhyun keluar rumah. Padahal Kyuhyun tak meminta ijin darinya, Kyuhyun meminta ijin dari eommanya. Dia ada janji dengan Changmin untuk menyelesaikan misi game yang belum sempat diselesaikan mereka kemarin.

Nyonya Cho tersenyum, "agiya..Bummie hanya khawatir." Nyonya Cho tau dengan jelas bagaimana hubungan kedua anak kembarnya. Kibum yang terlalu _overprotective_ pada Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun yang sangat menyukai kebebasan. "dia bahkan pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyub karena mencarimu"

Nyonya Cho ingat bagaimana anak sulungnya itu pulang dalam keadaan sekujur tubuh yang basah dan mengginggil, mengabarkan bahwa Kyuhyun menghilang dan mungkin diculik. Nyonya Cho tentu terkejut pada awalnya, namun ternyata Kyuhyun hanya sedang bermain di rumah Changmin dan lupa memberi kabar pada Kibum.

"mianhae.." Kyuhyun menyesal. Semua kekacauan kemarin disebabkan oleh dirinya. Dirinya yang merasa tidak perlu meminta ijin pada Kibum karena mereka berbeda kelas. Dirinya yang juga lupa memberi kabar ke rumahnya bahwa dia akan bermain ke rumah Changmin sepulang sekolah. Dirinya yang sampai lupa waktu ketika sudah bermain game. Matanya kembali memanas. "mianhae eomma.."

"kau tidak perlu meminta maaf pada eomma, Kyunnie.." nyonya Kim menelangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi chubby Kyuhyun, menggiring mata bulat itu untuk menatapnya. "kau tau untuk siapa permintaan maaf itu lebih baik diucapkan, hm?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk

Nyonya Kim tersenyum. Jari-jarinya mengusap bekas airmata di pipi putih anaknya. "jja, temui Bummie di kamarnya."

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk mantap. Langkahnya langsung dibawa berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dan menaiki tangga, menuju kamar hyungnya.

Bersandar pada handle pintu, Kyuhyun membuka perlahan pintu putih kamar Kibum.

Bummie hyungnya sedang tidur.

Perlahan melangkah mendekat, Kyuhyun dapat melihat wajah hyungnya yang masih pucat. Mengabaikan dirinya yang mungkin bisa saja tertular demam, Kyuhyun naik ke atas kasur, merangsek pada tubuh hangat itu.

Menyadari ada pergerakan di atas kasurnya, Kibum tau itu Kyuhyun bahkan tanpa membuka mata. Tangannya bergerak lebih dulu untuk memeluk ketika Kyuhyun baru akan memeluknya.

"Bummie.." kyuhyun memainkan kancing piyama bergambar superman yang dikenakan Kibum. Kyuhyun ingat itu adalah piyama pilihannya. Khusus dipilihkan untuk Kibum.

"tidurlah" Kibum merasa kepalanya masih sedikit pusing. Dia ingin kembali tidur, dan tidur sambil memeluk tubuh gempal adiknya adalah posisi ternyaman baginya.

"Bummie, mianhae.." Kyuhyun bercicit.

Kibum membuka matanya, menatap tatapan polos yang juga sedang menatapnya. "berjanjilah satu hal padaku, Kyunnie"

Kibum mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kau harus meminta ijinku dulu jika mau bermain dengan Changmin. Jika aku bisa, aku akan ikut bermain denganmu. Jika aku tidak bisa, kau tidak boleh pergi bermain dengan Changmin. Kau tidak boleh jauh dariku. Jarak maksimal adalah lima langkah. Tidak boleh lebih atau aku akan marah"

"aku berjanji" Kyuhyun mengangguk yakin. Dirinya yang sudah membuat hyung kuatnya sakit, maka agar Kibum sembuh bukanlah hal yang besar jika dia harus membuat perjanjian.

.

.

Tbc

.

Aku baru sadar punya hutang satu minggu tidak up fanfic. Jadi aku up chapter selanjutnya.

Mari sedikit bermain!

Aku ada fanfic KiHyun crime, family (bukan twins, knock out). Niatnya mau aku up lain-lain-lain-lain waktu (setelah fanfic ini selesai, atau bisa sampai nunggu confession tamat dulu). Story line nya sudah terketik sekitar 60%, sisanya masih disimpen di otak.

Bikin crime itu susah. Makanya kurang seru kalo cuma aku yang kerumitan, kurang asyik kalo cuma aku yang pusing mikir trik-triknya. Jadi aku ajak kalian buat ikut pusing (kalo mau dan kalo pengen). Hehe. Aku menebar beberapa clue yang berhubungan dengan fanfic crime tersebut di ff ini. Clue akan terus aku sebar hingga chapter terakhir. Jadi, (kalau mau) silahkan dicari. Dan kalau ada salah seorang yang ketemu, aku akan mengup nya sesegera mungkin.

Bagi yang Tanya season 2 nya twins, knock out. Aku baru akan mulai ngetik setelah sembuh. Jangan Tanya sakit apa, aku ngga sakit. Cuma sedikit kurang enak badan.

Balasan review:

Sparkyubum: iya. Kyubum kembar dan Kyu meninggal saat umur 10 tahun. Hehe. Flashback nya dicicil ya?

Emon204: kyu hantu. Tapi karena aku ngga suka kyu jadi hantu, makanya sebanyak mungkin aku gambarkan kalo Kyu itu nyata. Mereka kembar. Aku kurang pendeskripsiannya ya? Hehe. Terlanjut diketik. Kenapa suka dengan cerita ini?

Simahiro: pagi juga. Iya Kyu hantu. Tapi aku gambarkan seperti anak kecil yang masih hidup. Hehe.

Kekokeko16: dari sisi mana ff ini keren?

Kuroi ilna: iya..hehe. maaf kurang memuaskan.

Rikha-chan: iya, kyu sudah meninggal. Karena apa masih disimpen dulu.

Chochosnow: hehe. Iya. Habis aku pengen buat kihyun kembar tapi disisi lain aku menyukai sosok imut (kecil) Kyu dan sosok dewasa (dewasa) Kibum. Alhasil jadilah ff ini.

Shehae89: yes, tangkapanmu bener. Kyu sudah meninggal dan mereka twins. Sebab Kyu meninggal disimpen dl. Iya, confession masih libur. Sebenernya chapter berikutnya dari Confess sudah setengah jadi. Hehe.

SparkyuNee13: iya. Kyu sudah meninggal. Penyebabnya disimpen dl. Judulnya memang ngga banget. Aku sempet bingung milih judulnya. Yang paling cocok ini. Menatap bayang kuncup daun artinya menatap sesuatu yang tak nyata dari seorang anak kecil.

Yulianasuka: yep, ini tentang penyeselan Kibum. tapi lebih lengkapnya, akan ada di chapter-chapter berikutnya.

Readlight: seratus buat kamu. Menatap bayang kuncup daun itu artinya menatap sesuatu yang tak nyata dari seorang anak kecil. Aku salut sama kamu. Maaf, ff ini slice of life. Jadi hanya sekitar 1000-1300 kata per chapter dan akan aku up tiap sabtu (masksimal minggu).

Miharu aina: hehe. Iya. Kyuhyun hantu.

Atik1125: aku seorang fujoshi pada dasarnya. Hehe.

Michhazz: iya. Kembar mereka. Makasih banget buat semangatnya.


	4. Chapter 3

**-Hari keempat-**

Empat pasang kaki terlihat mengitari meja kotak di sebuah café. Dua pasang kaki itu menggunakan cats –duduk berdampingnya di salah satu sisi meja-, sepasang lagi menggunakan sandal jepit sedang sepasang lainnya bertelanjang kaki –juga duduk berdampingan-.

Canggung.

Satu kata yang cukup jelas menggambarkan atmosfir disana. Meja lainnya terlihat ramai dengan percakapan hangat dan gelak tawa, tapi bagi mereka berempat yang sedang berbagi meja itu, mungkin masing-masing dari mereka berpikir tentang 'apa yang harus dicapkan pertama kali di pertemuan tak terduga seperti ini?'

Kibum hanya diam, bersandar santai pada kursi dan menatap kosong kakinya. Apa yang harus diucapkannya pada dua sahabat lama yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Sahabat yang tak ingin ditemuinya, namun takdir justru mempertemukan mereka ketika masing-masing dari mereka sudah tumbuh dewasa.

Matanya kemudian bergulir pada sepasang kaki telanjang yang sedang bergoyang riang di kursi sampingnya. Gestur senang yang sangat ketara dari Kyuhyun. Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya dengan halus. Jika mereka 'dapat melihat' Kyuhyun, maka yang sebenarnya bukan hanya deru nafas yang terdengar di meja meraka.

Kyuhyun. Kembaran kecilnya itu sedari tadi tak berhenti mengoceh.

"apa kau Mino?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, tubuhnya dicondongkan ke depan untuk menatap lekat orang yang duduk dihadapannya. Matanya semakin bulat –mengisyaratkan tanya, mulutnya mengerucut. "Mino?" kepalanya ganti miring ke kiri. "Mino?" kembali miring ke kanan. "sekarang Mino perempuan?".

Kyuhyun hanya bingung dengan penampilan Minho sekarang. Sahabatnya itu dulu punya hobby yang sama dengannya. Menangis, penakut dan manja. Tapi kenapa sekarang Minho berubah seperti kemoceng? Rambutnya berwarna hijau dengan bibir berwarna nyala. Ah, jangan lupakan anting hitam di telinga kirinya, benda yang membuat Kyuhyun berkesimpulan bahwa Minho sekarang berubah gender.

Minho, yang dicecar pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun justru lebih asyik menopang dagu dan menatap jalanan lenggang di balik jendela. Jangan lupakan headset yang bertengger di telinganya. Sama seperti Kibum yang tak menduga pertemuan ini, dia sebenarnya juga tak mengharapkan mereka bertemu. Karena Kibum, wajah itu mengingatkannya dengan sahabat yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Chwang, apa kau hobby makan tiang?" Kyuhyun menatap Tanya Changmin. Sahabat penggila makannya itu sekarang jauh-jauh lebih tinggi. Padahal Kyuhyun dulu pernah bersumpah akan mengalahkan tinggi Changmin. Bahkan tiap ke gereja Kyuhyun selalu berdoa jika Tuhan tidak bisa membuatnya tinggi, maka dia meminta agar Tuhan menyusutkan tinggi Changmin.

Kibum berdiri. Tak ada gunanya lama-lama disini. Lebih baik dia pulang dan kembali menyendiri di kamar. Tak akan lagi iseng keluar rumah hingga bertemu orang-orang di masa lalu.

"kau sudah akan pergi?" Changmin akhirnya bersuara setelah mendengar suara kursi di hadapannya berderit, menghentikan Kibum yang akan melangkah keluar meja. "tak ingin mengenang masa kecil kita? Tentang Kyuhyun-" Changmin menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun memandang bergantian Changmin dan Kibum, diam menunggu respon Kibum tentang apa yang dilontarkan Changmin. Kyuhyun paham itu tentang dirinya. Ada perasaan sesak yang mulai muncul di dadanya yang tidak dia tau apa itu.

"aku merindukan Kyuhyunnie hyung" suara lirih itu berasal dari Minho. Matanya masih menatap jendela, namun dari bias matahari di wajahnya, jelas terlihat ada genangan air disana. Minho dewasa tetaplah Minho kecil yang cengeng. "sangat..sangat merindukannya" Minho akhirnya berani menatap wajah Kibum, dengan satu tetes air mata yang berhasil merangsek keluar.

Hati Kyuhyun berdesir. Memandang hyung dan dua sahabatnya yang hanya diam membuatnya sadar. Tidak hanya dirinya yang merindu, tapi dirinya juga dirindukan. "hiks" satu isakan mulai meluncur. "hiks". Bolehkah kali ini dia bersungguh dalam berdoa pada Tuhan? Kyuhyun menangis keras. "bummie hyung..tolong Kyunnie.. Kyunnie ingin bermain bersama kalian" dan Jika Tuhan tak bisa mengabulkan permintaanya, bisakah hyung yang paling diandalkannya mengabulkan?

Changmin beranjak dari kursinya, berjalan pergi dan kembali beberapa saat kemudian. Meletakkan dua botol soda besar di atas meja. "mari bersenang-senang. Kita tidak seharusnya bersedih atau bocah cengeng itu akan menangis disana." Changmin menampilkan kembali cengiran khasnya. Soda adalah minuman favorit mereka ketika masih kecil. Ketika Kyuhyun menangis, mereka akan minum soda layaknya orang dewasa meminum suju. Berlagak mabuk dan kemudian kembali tertawa.

Dengan wajah sembab bibir mungil Kyuhyun memasang senyum. "heum. Ayo bersenang-senang"

Mereka tak dapat melihat Kyuhyun, tak juga mendengar iya-an dari mulut Kyuhyun. Tapi perasaan Kyuhyun sampai pada mereka, hingga senyum akhirnya kembali terpasang.

Pada akhirnya, di satu siang di musim panas tahun ini, mereka dapat kembali berkumpul. Membicarakan Minho yang sekarang sudah pindah ke Seoul sebagai trainer yang sebentar lagi akan debut, mendengarkan cerita menakjubkan dari Changmin yang berhasil mewujudkan mimpinya sebagai food traveler kelas dunia, mengolok-olok Kibum yang hidupnya semakin suram karena menjadi pengangguran dan tentunya, mengenang bocah evil yang akan selalu mereka rindukan.

.

Senja di kota kecil selalu memberikan kesan hangat dan tenang.

Kaki kecil itu mencoba berjalan lurus di pembatas selokan. Badannya bergoyang ke kanan kiri dengan kedua tangan yang direntangkan –berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuh-. Mulutnya bergumam melantunkan nada lagu yang liriknya dia lupa.

Kibum masih betah mengamati dari belakang. Ada perasaan nyaman yang tak terdeskripsikan sejak pertemuan dengan Changmin dan Minho tadi siang, rasanya sekarang semua lebih mudah.

"hingga saat itu tiba-"

Kibum berhenti melangkah ketika Kyuhyun mulai bernyanyi. Lagi ini terdengar familiar.

"ku ingin.." Kyuhyun masih dengan riang bernyanyi.

"terus menatap bayang-" kyuhyun tersentak ketika dia rasakan ada sesuatu yang menubruk punggungnya.

Kibum sedang memeluknya. Begitu erat hingga dia tertarik ke belakang bersandar di dada besar milik hyungnya.

"Kyunnie.."

Lirihan dari Kibum terdengar berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun. Dada Kyuhyun bergerumuh, begitu sesak tapi juga begitu melegakan. Suatu perasaan begitu membahagiakan hingga mendesak airmatanya untuk keluar. "Kibum hyung.."

Tak ada isakan dari Kibum, tidak ada pula air mata. Tapi entah karena apa bahunya bergetar hebat, memintanya untuk semakin erat memeluk tubuh kecil yang dirindukannya.

"Bummie hyung bisa melihatku?"

Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya yang bersandar di kepala kecil Kyuhyun.

"Bummie hyung bisa mendengarku?"

Kibum mengangguk.

"Bisa bermain dengan Kyunnie?"

Kibum mengangguk.

"Kyunnie tidak akan sendiri lagi?"

Kibum mengeratkan tangannya yang melingkari tubuh kecil Kyuhyun. _Bummie tidak akan pernah membiarkan Kyunnie sendiri lagi. Tidak akan pernah._

.

.

Chapter 4

Definisi Selamanya

.

 **2007**

Suara tepuk tangan mengiringi murid kelas satu yang secara bergantian naik ke atas panggung. Mereka akan menyanyikan lagu untuk perpisahan murid kelas enam. Berdiri sesuai tinggi, Kyuhyun dan Minho diletakkan pada deretan tengah, sedangkan Kibum dan Changmin diletakkan pada deret paling belakang.

Meminta diam anak berusia enam tujuh tahunan tentunya masih susah-susah-sulit. Untuk itu sesaat setelah mereka dibariskan, para guru masih sibuk mengatur. Ada yang masih mengobrol, saling colek, ada yang hampir menangis karena demam panggung dan sebagainya.

"Kyuhyun berhenti menangis ya? Lihat, Minho jadi ikut menangis" berjongkok di depan anak didiknya, Seo ssaem masih mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun yang menangis dengan Minho yang sedang terisak bersandar di pundaknya. "tidak apa-apa, suara Kyuhyun bagus kok. Bukankah uri Kyuhyunie sudah berlatih dengan keras?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, mengelap kasar airmatanya kasar "Kyunnie ingin bersama Bummie.."

"Bummie ada di belakang Kyunnie.. Kyunnie jangan khawatir, nde?" Seo ssaem mencoba menenangkan. Kibum tidak mungkin maju ke barisan lebih depan dan Kyuhyun tidak mungkin mundur ke barisan belakang. Bisa berantakan barisan yang sudah susah payah dia atur.

Dengan setengah hati Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"anak pintar" Seo ssaem mengusak rambut ikal cokelat milik anak didiknya yang manis itu. Lebih manis dengan pipi gembil yang memerah setelah menangis seperti ini. "nah, Kyuhyun sudah tidak menangis. Minho juga tidak akan menangis kan?"

Minho menggeleng.

Seo ssaem kemudian beranjak ke ujung panggung. Dia akan mengiringi nyanyian anak didiknya dengan dentingan piano yang dimainkannya.

Ketika Kyuhyun akan mulai bernyanyi, tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang karena tarikan kuat dari tangan seseorang. Memaksanya untuk berdiri di deretan paling belakang, diantara murid-murid tinggi lainnya, disamping Kibum.

 _Saat kau menoleh, di matamu.._

 _Ada kuncup daun yang bersemi_

Mereka saling menatap. Diam tak ikut bernyanyi.

 _Angin musim semi yang berhembus.._

 _Membelai langit biru_

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, dibalas senyum tipis dari Kibum. Satu hal yang sepasang anak kembar itu sadari. Seberapa besar mereka bertengkar, seberapa keras mereka mencoba saling mengacuhkan, pada akhirnya mereka saling memanggil.

 _Suatu hari ku kan pergi denganmu_

 _Saat kita sedikit lebih dewasa_

 _Hingga saat itu tiba, ku ingin.._

 _Terus menatap bayang kuncup daun di matamu_

Kibum mengeratkan genggaman tanggannya pada tangan yang lebih kecil darinya. Merapalkan janji dalam hati tentang sebuah keyakinan.

 _Kyunie, selamanya, jangan pernah bertengkar lagi ne? Selamanya akan selalu bersamana._

Disampingnya, Kyuhyun masih dengan senyum sumringahnya menyanyikan lagu perpisahan.

 _Bummie, aku akan tumbuh tinggi agar bisa berdiri di sampingmu._

 _._

 _._

Tbc

 _._

Waktu merangkak menuju tengah malam ketika aku masih setia menunggu Malioboro yang janji akan datang pukul 00.05. Sendirian di ruang tunggu stasiun tua ditemani suara berisik kipas angin. Tak masalah, sedikit perjuangan untuk memenuhi kewajiban sebagai seorang pengajar dan pelajar. Selamat malam semua ^^

Tanpa editing dan tanpa baca ulang sedikitpun. Maaf _keun_.


	5. Chapter 4

**-Hari kelima-**

"kau tau Kyu, orang luar sangat menyukai masakan Korea. Meraka juga mengkreasikan jajangmyeon. Lain kali kau harus ikut denganku berkeliling dunia…"

Changmin bercerita panjang lebar sepanjang perjalanan mendaki bukit belakang sekolah mereka dulu, dengan Kyuhyun yang bersemangat mendengarkan. Mendengarkan cerita dunia seperti membaca buku cerita yang tidak mempunyai _ending_. Dan bagi Kyuhyun itu sangat-sangat menyenangkan.

"Kibum hyung.." Minho memanggil Kibum yang berjalan di sampingnya tanpa menoleh. "apa Kyuhyun hyung benar-benar ada disini?"

Kibum diam menanggapi Minho. Memandang Kyuhyun yang berjalan beriringan dengan Changmin. Dia meyakini dengan sepenuh hatinya, Kyuhyun sungguh ada disini, bersama mereka. Tapi Kibum juga paham bukan hal yang mudah meyakini sesuatu yang abstrak. Terlebih Kibum mengatakannya secara mengejutkan, secara dadakan meminta mereka untuk mendaki bukit karena Kyuhyun menginginkannya.

"aku sebenarnya masih belum percaya. Tapi melihat betapa Changmin hyung terlihat antusias, aku rasa tidak ada salahnya mempercayai apa yang hyung ucapkan." Minho mengatur nafas, lama tak mendaki membuatnya mudah payah. "apa Kyuhyun hyung sudah memaafkanku?"

Kibum tersentak masih dalam diamnya. Pertanyaan Minho padanya, lebih patut menjadi pertanyaan Kibum untuk dirinya sendiri. Apa Kyuhyun sudah memaafkannya?

Kibum kembali mendalami tatapannya pada bocah kecil yang berjalan beberapa meter di depannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat lepas. Mungkinkah wajah seperti itu menyimpan dendam?

"Minho ya" Kibum berhenti berjalan. "untuk saat ini, bisakah kita hanya menerima dan menikmatinya?" Kibum tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama.

"wuah.. Hyung, Kibum hyung! Palli! Itu rumah kita, hyung! Rumah kita kelihatan kecil dari sini" kyuhyun berteriak dari atas bukit. Melambaikan tangannya memanggil Kibum hyungnya yang masih berjalan mendaki.

Kibum tersenyum semakin lebar, langkahnya mulai dipercepat untuk mencapai puncak. "Kyunnie, hati-hati. Jangan berdiri di pinggir. Kau bisa terperosok"

"apa dia sedang berjalan di pinggir, Kibum? Kyuhyun! Wah, kau sangat berani sekali sekarang, ya.." Changmin ikut berteriak. Meneriaki sembarang arah karena memang dia tidak bisa melihat posisi Kyuhyun.

Dan Minho yang mengamati serasa melihat dua interaksi remaja gila. Haruskah dia juga ikut gila untuk bisa menikmati momen ini?

Minho tersenyum begitu lebar, tanpa harus berpikir keras dia sudah menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri. "yah, Kyuhyun hyung! Tunggu aku!"

.

"aku akan segera berangkat ke India. Kalian tau, makanan disana terkenal sangat pedas dan wanita disana terkenal sangat eksotis. Bukankah itu perpaduan yang menakjubkan?"

Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Minho hanya tertawa menanggapi Changmin. Semakin dewasa nyatanya otak Changmin semakin miring.

"aku juga harus kembali ke Seoul untuk menyiapkan debutku. Kyuhyun hyung, aku berjanji akan menjadi boyband setenar Super Junior."

"hem!" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan yakin. Minho pasti akan menjadi penyanyi terkenal seperti boyband favoritnya.

Langkah mereka berhenti di perempetan gang. Perjalanan sehari mereka akan sampai disini.

"apa kita sungguh akan berpisah?" Minho tentu tak rela. Berpisah lagi setelah sekian lama akhirnya dapat kembali berkumpul.

Changmin menjitak kepala Minho. "pabbo, jangan membuat suasana menyendihkan. Kyuhyun, tunggu aku. Akan kubawakan makanan yang jauh lebih enak daripada jajangmyeon kesukaanmu." Changmin menunjuk arah samping Kibum, berbicara seolah Kyuhyun berdiri disana.

"dia ada didepanku, Chang" Kibum menanggapi Changmin yang nampak bodoh, menghasilkan kembali gelak tawa.

" Dan kau Kibum, kau akan menjadi batu jika lebih lama lagi menjadi pemalas"

"hem" Kibum membalasnya dengan malas.

Keadaan kembali diam. Meski mulut mereka tak bersuara, saling berdalih untuk tidak bersedih namun masing-masing jelas paham apa yang dirasa.

"jja, sampai ketemu di liburan berikutnya" Changmin akhirnya membuka suara,

"hem, sampai jumpa lagi" Minho menimpali.

Mereka saling tersenyum sekali lagi.

Changmin memutar tubuhnya, berjalan lurus dari perempatan menuju rumahnya. Meski tak rela perpisahan memang selalu menjadi hal yang harus dilalui. Karena dengan perpisahan, Changmin yakin akan ada sebuah pertemuan baru.

Minho berbelok ke kanan. Berjalan mundur karena setengah hatinya masih ingin lebih lama lagi untuk bersama. Dia tidak begitu yakin liburan berikutnya –yang entah kapan- mereka masih bisa bertemu. Tapi untuk tinggal pun dia tak bisa, jadwal latihannya sudah disusun padat dan tidak dapat diatur ulang. _Selamat tinggal, hyung_. Hingga kalimat menyerah dan perpisahan terucap dalam hatinya. Memutar langkahnya, Minho mulai berjalan lurus. Entah hari ini nyata atau tidak, Minho tak ingin memikirkannya dan akan dia simpan sebagai ingatan. Seperti kesalahan masa kecil yang pernah dia buat.

Kibum beralih mengamati Kyuhyun yang tersenyum begitu lebar, melambai-lambaikan tangannya melepas kedua sahabat mereka.

"ayo pulang" Kibum menjulurkan tangannya.

Dan Kyuhyun menyambut tangan yang sekarang jauh lebih besar darinya tersebut. "ayo pulang, Kibum hyung"

.

.

Chapter 4

Melawan logika

.

Kibum berjalan ditemani cahaya lampu jalan yang temaram. Tangannya saling dikaitkan di balik tubuh dengan punggung yang sedikit membungkuk. Seperti sedang menggendong, tapi terlihat tak sedang menggendong.

"kibum hyung," cicitan terdengar dari mulut mungil Kyuhyun yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang hyung. Matanya tertutup, antara mengantuk dan menikmati gendongan ala _piggy bag_ dari orang yang sangat dirindukannya. "Changmin, Minho.." Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sekedar untuk menghirup wangi Kibum yang dia rasa sudah berubah. "aku ingin terus bermain dengan kalian sampai kita tua nanti"

"ya" satu kata dengan nada menggantung keluar dari mulut Kibum. Meski tak yakin, Kibum hanya perlu memaksakan diri untuk percaya bahwa mereka akan selalu bersama. Melupakan kalimat 'sampai kita tua' yang berarti 'tumbuh tua bersama' yang diucapkan Kyuhyun.

Hingga langkah Kibum terkejut. Pandangan di depannya seolah melawan kepercayaan yang barusaja mulai Kibum bangun.

Merasa ada yang aneh, Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu sang sang hyung. Menatap Kibum yang ekspresinya mulai mengeras dengan sorotan tajam menghadap tepat ke depan. Mengikuti arah pandang itu, Kyuhyun menatap teras rumah mereka. Disana berdiri dua orang yang juga sangat dia rindukan.

"eomma! Appa!" Kyuhyun meloncat dari gendongan Kibum. Berlari menghambur untuk memeluk tubuh penuh kehangatan milik orangtua mereka. Tentu tanpa eomma dan appa mereka rasa dan lihat.

Sedang Kibum masih diam membantu. Jangankan untuk memeluk, untuk mendekati salah satu diantara merekapun dia enggan. Tanpa sadar Kibum telah mengepalkan kedua tangannya, begitu kuat hingga buku-buku telapak tangannya memutih.

" _hyungie..hiks"_ suara isakan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terdengar di telinga Kibum.

Ingatan itu, seolah menampar Kibum tentang kenyataan bahwa hari-harinya bersama Kyuhyun beberapa waktu ini adalah imajinasi yang dia bangun.

" _hahaha. Lihat, bahkan Kibum meragukanmu, Kyu. Hahaha."_ digantikan suara gelak tawa dari seorang lelaki paruh baya.

Kedatangan seseorang itu, seolah menyadarkannya tentang kesalahannya. Kesalahan hingga menghilangkan-

Kibum bahkan tak berani berpikir lebih jauh tentang 'kehilangan'. Untuk itu Kibum memilih untuk berjalan mundur dan mulai berlari menjauh. Bersama dengan hujan di musim panas yang tiba-tiba turun, dia berharap dapat melupakan semuanya. Dan ketika hujan nanti berhenti, Kibum akan menemukan kebahagiannya kembali.

.

.

Tbc

.

Kalian punya akun facebook atau naver kan? Jangan lupa vote suju di .com. Kita perlu masuk sepuluh besar untuk ikut tahap selanjutnya. Warning: peringkat sekarang masih turun naik antara posisi ke-10,11 dan hanya tersisa 3 hari sampai voting di tutup.

Ah, bahkan Eunhyuk mengatakan 'ELF sudah tua' jadi tak masalah jika kita sudah tidak bisa voting (gaptek). Haha. Inilah yang terjadi ketika fans dan idol sudah tumbuh tua dan dewasa (serta menggila) bersama.


	6. Chapter 5

- **Hari keenam-**

Mereka malakukan aktivitas sarapan pagi bersama layaknya keluarga pada umumnya.

 _Munafik._

Kibum menyunggingkan satu senyum miris melihat bagaimana kedua paruh baya di depannya bertingkah. Di satu sisi meja makan, duduk seorang kepala keluarga yang sibuk dengan tab dan segelas kopi pahitnya. Dengan seorang ibu rumah tangga yang sedari tadi sibuk mondar-mandir menyiapkan makanan. Ibunya nampak menikmati momen ini. Tidak sadarkan ibunya, bahwa keadaan keluarga mereka tak lagi sama? Tidak ingatkah ibunya bahwa mereka tidak lagi dapat dikatakan sebuah keluarga sejak surat cerai itu resmi dikeluarkan?

"hyung, aku ingin mengobrol dengan eomma dan appa~" Kyuhyun dari tadi merajuk. Berdiri di dekat Kibum sambil memohon agar Kibum mengatakan pada orangtua mereka tentang kehadirannya. "hyungie.."

Kibum tak merespon. Lagipula dari awal dia sudah memperingatkan Kyuhyun untuk tidak menunjukkan eksistensinya pada kedua orangtua mereka. Lebih baik orangtuanya tidak tau tentang keberadaan Kyuhyun, akan jauh lebih baik jika Kyuhyun juga tidak tau tentang kenyataan pada keluarga mereka.

Aktivitas sarapan dimulai ketika ibunya sudah ikut duduk di kursinya.

"makanlah yang banyak" nyonya Kim tersenyum begitu hangat sambil meletakkan satu lauk di piring Kibum.

Menghasilkan ekspresi keterkejutan dalam diam dari tuan Cho dan Kibum.

Bukan hal yang aneh jika seorang ibu menaruh lauk pada piring anaknya, terlebih jika lauk tersebut merupakan makanan favorit sang anak. Telur setengah matang, adalah makanan favorit Kyuhyun.

"eomma, aku juga mau telur setengah matangnya" Kyuhyun berteriak, menghentak-hentakkan kaki telanjangnya ke lantai. Hingga dirinya mulai marah karena merasa tak dianggap. "Hyung! Kau tidak boleh memakannya. Itu jatahku!" Kyuhyun menampik sendok yang dipegang Kibum hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Meninggalkan suara berdenging di tengah suasa hening sarapan mereka.

Diam beberapa saat hingga Kibum membungkuk hendak mengambil sendoknya yang terjatuh.

"jangan diambil aegiya, eomma akan mengambilkan sendok yang bersih" nyonya Kim mulai beranjak ke dapur untuk mencari sendok yang tersisa. Karena memang sudah tak banyak perabotan makan yang tertinggal di rumah lama mereka.

"anda tidak perlu bersimpati pada saya" Kibum menatap kosong sendok kotor yang ada di tangannya. Berbicara formal pada ayah yang tidak ingin diakuinya sebagai ayah. Kibum tau ayahnya pasti terkejut dengan perlakuan ibu terhadapnya. Bagaimana ibu memberikan makanan favorit Kyuhyun padanya, bagaimana ibu memanggil panggilan manja Kyuhyun padanya.

Nyonya Kim mengganti sendok yang digenggam Kibum dengan sendok bersih, "jja, sekarang kita bisa mulai acara sarapan bersama kita" masih dengan senyum yang terus berkembang, wanita paruh baya itu kembali duduk.

Keadaan kembali tenang. Bahkan Kyuhyun tak kembali merecok. Bocah kecil itu masih membatu di tempatnya berdiri. Menatap terkejut dan tak percaya hingga kalimat 'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi' menjadi buah tanya besar baginya.

Kibum memecahkan kuning telur yang ada di piringnya. Mengakibatkan cairan kental berwarna kekuningan keluar dari dalamnya. Menjikkan. Perutnya sampai terasa mual melihatnya.

Tak mampu berkata apapun, Tuan Cho hanya memandang sedih keadaan keluarga yang ditinggalkannya. Matanya bergulir pada kursi kosong di sisi kirinya. Otaknya mulai berandai, membayangkan akan seperti apa keluarga ini jika anak bungsunya masih menempati kursi makannya?

Meletakkan sendoknya, tuan Cho berhasil membuat atensi ketiga makhluk dihadapannya menatap padanya. Sebenarnya dia tak sengaja melakukannya, hanya untuk mengusir pikiran masa lalu yang tiba-tiba menggerayami otaknya. "aku sudah kenyang. terimakasih atas masakannya" merasa perlu bersifat formal, dia mengucapkan terimakasih. Selanjutnya, atensinya menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Tuan Cho merasa perlu menjernihkan pikirannya, dan mendengarkan suara istri serta anak balita selalu menjadi cara jitu di saat seperti ini.

.

Tuan Cho menghentikan mobil sewanya di jalanan sepi tengah ladang. Dia merasa perlu berbicara dengan mantan istrinya diluar rumah.

Nyonya Kim masih menatap kosong luar. Dirinya baru tersadar ketika tuan Cho membuka jendela dari tombol otomatis pengemudi. Angin semilir menerpa wajahnya yang sudah mulai muncul keriput. Matanya menutup merasakannya. Begitu menenangkan.

Tuan Cho menatap sekilas nyonya Kim sebelum tatapannya kembali mengarah pada ladang yang membentang di hadapannya. Begitu hijau dengan daun-daun yang melambai tertiup angin. "kau nampak jauh lebih tenang sekarang"

Nyonya Kim terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kembali membuka matanya dan menjawab "sudah sangat lama sejak semua terjadi"

"kau sudah mengikhlaskan Kyuhyun?" rasanya sudah sangat lama dia tidak mengucapkan nama itu. Membangkitkan kenangan dan ingatan masa lalu. Senyum sehangat matahari Kyuhyun, wajah cerianya, rambut ikal cokelat yang akan bergoyang ketika dia meloncat karena senang, pipi gembilnya, bibir mengerucutnya. _Kenapa aku dulu tak menyadarinya_. _Kyuhyun-_

"aku hanya mencoba menerima semuanya. Bahkan sejak sebelum Kyuhyun pergi" Nyonya Kim hanya seorang ibu dan seorang istri yang mencoba tegar, paling tidak ketika dihadapan anak-anaknya. Luka itu masih ada. Dan kembali menganga ketika mantan suaminya mengungkitnya.

Masih teringat dalam rekamnya, bagaimana suaminya mengatakan ada wanita lain yang mengisi hatinya, mengucapkan niatanya untuk berpisah dan membagi hak asuh si kembar. Nyonya Kim bahkan masih ingat bagaimana tuan Cho dengan tenangnya mengucapkan hal itu. Dalam hal ini nyonya Kim merutuki ekspresi datar milik mantan suaminya itu. Dan nyonya Kim lebih merutuki dirinya yang lebih bodoh, dirinya yang biasanya sangat emosional, entah kenapa waktu itu hanya mampu diam. Dia hanya berucap agar tuan Cho memikirkan ulang dan tidak membahasnya di depan anak-anak terlebih dulu. "aku tidak menyangka keputusanku untuk mencoba merelakanmu pergi justru membuatku harus merelakan Kyuhyun pergi". Satu airmata meluncur begitu saja dari pipi putih nyonya Kim.

"maaf.." hingga hanya satu kata itu yang mampu keluar dari mulut tuan Cho. Semua kesalahannya.

"jika saja pagi itu aku tidak hanya tinggal diam-" suara nyonya Kim tercekat di tenggorokan dengan segumpal penyesalan yang mengganjal di dadanya. Airmata sudah bukan hanya menetes satu dua, tapi sudah beranak pinak menjadi aliran sungai di pipinya. Menghasilkan isakan dan tangisan keras dari seorang ibu.

Perlahan, tuan Cho menggiring tubuh bergetar itu dalam pelukannya. Dia paham dia yang memulai luka, dia yang memperdalam luka, dia yang meninggalkan luka itu tanpa diobati, dia juga yang mengorek luka itu lagi. "maafkan aku.."

Tujuan awal tuan Cho mengajak nyonya Kim berbicara adalah meminta wanita yang pernah menemani hari dan hatinya itu untuk menerima kepergian Kyuhyun dan tidak menganggap Kibum sebagai Kyuhyun. Tapi sekarang dia sadar, mantan istrinya itu memang sudah menerima bahwa Kyuhyun pergi, tapi belum sampai pada taraf mengikhlaskan. Terlalu sulit bagi seorang Kim Hanna untuk menanggung semuanya.

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

 **Lingkaran Besar dan Lingkaran Kecil**

.

" _twingkel-twingkel little star. Wo ai eng eng bot you are…_ "

Kyuhyun terus bernyanyi lagu bahasa inggris dengan lirik yang hampir sepenuhnya tidak dia mengerti. Tangannya sibuk menggambar bintang dengan crayon warna-warni pada dinding kamarnya yang bercover birunya langit dan putihnya awan.

"Kyuhyun"

Anak berusia sepuluh tahun itu menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil. Mata bulatnya menatap tanya _hyung_ nya yang duduk di ujung tempat tidur dan menatap kosong langit malam.

"apa kau akan menghilang setelah perayaan kematianmu besok?"

Kyuhyun terhentak dengan pertanyaan frontal kakaknya. Dia tak pernah memikirkan itu. Beberapa hari ini dia hanya merasa senang. Rasanya seperti mendapatkan permen kapas ketika kau sedang sangat ingin memakannya. Mengangkat bahu, Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. Gesture yang mengartikan 'tidak tau' dan 'tidak mau tau'.

"one two" Kyuhyun melanjutkan bersenandung. Kali ini dengan lagu dengan nada tak jelas yang dia ciptakan sendiri.

"keluarga kita tak lagi sama" masih dengan menatap kosong langit, Kibum berucap.

Kyuhyun kembali memberikan atensi pada sang kakak. Kali ini dirinya memilih meletakkan _crayon_ nya di lantai dan menggeser sedikit duduknya di lantai untuk menghadap sang kakak.

Namun hingga beberapa saat, Kibum masih terus diam. Kyuhyun kira kakaknya itu akan bercerita tentang keanehan yang dia juga rasakan terhadap perubahan keluarganya. Namun nyatanya kakaknya itu masih betah dalam lamunannya.

Menyerah, Kyuhyun memilih mengambil kembali crayonnya dan kembali menggambar bintang. Ini lebih mengasyikkan daripada menunggu hyung kutubnya itu berbicara. "appa aneh, eomma juga, bummie hyung juga. Appa berubah, eomma juga. Bummie hyung juga berubah"

Kibum masih tak merespon.

Mata Kyuhyun masih memilih memberikan atensinya pada mewarnai bintang.

"Kibum hyung semakin cuek". Kyuhyun tau bummie hyungnya memang sedari dulu cuek, terkesan dingin seperti es. Tapi entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa cueknya Kibum yang dulu dengan sekarang itu beda.

"kau juga berubah"

Kyuhyun menatap protes Kibum. Dia merasa tidak berubah. Masih menjadi anak imut, terkesan manis dengan setelan piyama bermotif Pikachu yang selalu dia pakai.

"sejak kapan kau memanggilku hyung?"

Menjawab pertanyaan Kibum, Kyuhyun memilih berdiri dan berlari kecil ke depan hyungnya. Berdiri menghadap hyungnya yang sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. "itu karena sekarang hyung sudah tumbuh sanggggggat besar." Kyuhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya, membuat bentuk lingkaran dengan gerakan tersebut. "Hyung sudah menjadi hyungku sekarang"

Dalam diamnya Kibum tersentak. Benar. Mereka sudah sangat berbeda sekarang, sudah tak mempunyai bentuk tubuh seperti sepasang kembar. Jika dihitung umur, mereka seperti kakak adik pada umumnya. Bahkan ketika saat ini, Kyuhyun berdiri di hadapannya (dengan dirinya pada posisi duduk), tinggi Kyuhyun masih kurang dari dirinya.

Naik ke atas kasur, Kyuhyun beranjak untuk duduk di pangkuan Kibum. Mata selelehan caramel itu menatap dalam mata kelam milik Kibum. Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya di punggung Kibum –memeluk erat sang hyung-. Kepalanya disandarkan pada bidang dada tegap milik Kibum. Matanya tertutup menikmati kehangatan yang entah bagaimana dapat dia rasakan.

Kibum masih hanya diam. Kyuhyun yang memeluknya terasa begitu nyata, namun juga tak nyata. Perbedaan yang barusaja diutarakan Kyuhyun menydarkan dirinya bahwa adiknya itu memang seharusnya telah lama pergi. Adiknya itu seharusnya hanya dapat dia lihat melalui selembar foto, dapat dia rasakan kehadirannya melalui sepenggal memori.

Kyuhyun sekarang seperti gambar bintang dengan latar langit biru seperti yang bocah itu gambar di dinding kamarnya. Tidak seharusnya berada di tempat yang sama.

"tapi aku masih sangat menyayangimu, hyung."

Hati Kibum berdenyut menenangkan. Perlahan senyum muncul di bibir horizontal milik Kibum.

Kibum ikut memeluk erat Kyuhyun. Meski telah berbeda, kembarannya itu masih akan selalu ada disini. Jadi kenapa dia tadi sempat meragukan Kyuhyun yang mungkin saja akan pergi setelah perayaan meninggalnya besok? Jadi kenapa Kibum sempat berpikir akan jauh lebih baik jika Kyuhyun menghilang?

.

.

Tbc

.

Ada yang merasa aneh dengan chapter ini? Aku hanya meng _copy-paste_ , sedikit ngetik dari tulisan _acak kadul_ ku dulu. Biarlah. Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan ff ini. Rasanya ingin hiatus ketika melihat penulis-penulis KiHyun yang sudah menghilang.

Jadwal SJ returns tiap senin-jumat jam 9. Mohon jangan me-reup videonya. Tonton langsung melalui situs resmi v-live atau naver. Mendaftarnya mudah, cukup download app v-live, sign up dengan akun fb pun bisa.


End file.
